witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Reflections
Frozen Reflections is considered a seconary quest, but it is unavoidable narratively. It is triggered by Geralt's entrance in the Cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose. It is received automatically as Geralt enters The Cloister to speak with the Grand Master of the Order. Walkthrough Our hero has just fought his way through a now blazing Temple Quarter and a zeugl-infested sewer, not to mention several Greater Brothers with the help of his ally (Yaevinn, Siegfried or Triss) and then inside the gates of the Cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose. Now for the Grand Master ... Geralt confronts Jacques, whom he finds surrounded by those few "selected" by the Order to receive sanctuary inside the Cloister. De Aldersberg makes one last (conventional) attempt to convince the witcher that his plan is for the "good" of mankind, but our hero will not be swayed. This results in both Geralt and Jacques being tranported to a dream world of the Grand Master's making, the Icy Plains. De Aldersberg explains that what Geralt sees are the remains of Vizima, now more or less encased in ice and snow. He lays out how his grand plan was to gather "humanity" and migrate south to avoid this precise eventuality. Of course the fact that any non-humans would be stepped on in the process poses no moral dilemma for the delusional. The witcher quite rightly cuts to the heart of the matter and exposes the insanity of this plan. Seeing that he cannot convince Geralt, Jacques summons a number of ifrit to deal with the witcher and teleports away. Having dispatched the immediate threat, Geralt realizes that he cannot go back. He can only proceed further into this strange vision. He moves on and is soon joined by an unexpected ally. Together, they move on, fighting skullheads along the way, until they reach an ice bridge and Abigail appears. But more obstacles have yet to be overcome. Our team moves on, this time encountering wraiths of the hunt, skullheads, as well as being subjected to more raving by the Grand Master. Geralt can discern twisted versions of his own words in these sermons but he casts aside any doubts and keeps going. And what journey would be complete without an appearance by the King of the Wild Hunt? That wraith just can't help himself! The usual sort of exchange ensues. It seems that Jacques is not content to leave his argument stand and throws yet another curve ball in the witcher's direction. currently editing this section Game widow 11:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Notes *The characters that appear and whether they help or attack, are based upon the choices Geralt has made during the game. Thus a different list of phases, or different text for those phases may be listed below. For example, Shani or Triss will assist Geralt depending on whom he allowed to care for Alvin. Even within the conversations with the people he encounters, there are more choices. He can (inadvertently) insult a potential ally and thereby diminish their contribution to his campaign. *The conversation with the King of the Wild Hunt seems to vary based on your responses to him in Act I during the Dead Hand of the Past quest, but the end result is still the same choice. *Also, there seems to be an error in the game text of one the of phases. Even though one phase is named "Noonwraith", and the all text references are to a "noonwraith", Celina (not Alina, the noonwraith) appears to assist Geralt, and she is a nightwraith. It also makes more sense narratively to have Celina do something as her story is left hanging if Geralt chose to save Abigail in Act I. Phases Snow and Ice Vizima is ice-bound, all is covered in snow. The Grand Master claims this awaits us in the future... I must proceed, find an escape or a way to disperse this illusion. I must move on and face the Grand Master no matter what appears in my way. The Master's Vision Abigail The Spirit Defeated I defeated Abigail, or rather her spirit. I can proceed. I must go on, pay no heed to the ghosts of the past. Anthropoids So these huge anthropoids are the remnants of humanity? I wonder what else awaits me in this strange land. I must go on, pay no heed to the ghosts of the past. A Conversation with the Master The Grand Master's words seem familiar, though I'm not sure to what... I can't let myself be deceived by his visions. I must move on. I cannot let myself be deceived by the Grand Master's visions. I must go on. The King of the Hunt I spotted the King of the Wild Hunt. That can't be a good sign. It's getting colder... I must move on. Death follows me. I must go on. Toruviel / White Rayla / Noonwraith Another Conversation I've heard this speech about nonhumans before... If I could only remember where... The Grand Master speaks with great conviction, though his words are the ravings of a mad man... I must move on. He cannot flee eternally. Siegfried's Spirit / Yaevinn's Spirit / The Spirits of Siegfried and Yaevinn The Duel This land distorts everything, even memories. It is empty, cold, the wind is biting... If it is the reflection of the Grand Master's thoughts, of his soul, I can begin to understand his behavior. Understanding doesn't necessarily bring forgiveness. The way is clear, I can move on. Alvin's Spirit I saw little Alvin's spirit. I wonder where he is now... I cannot be distracted. I must go on. The Master's Eloquence Where does he get these ideas? Well, no point in debating him. I must fight him as soon as I'm able to catch up. It won't be long now. I can feel it. Onward. An Ally The Heart of the Vision I'm nearing the heart of the Master's vision. I must go alone. The confrontation draws near. I must go alone. The confrontation draws near. Fighting the Master Somehow I doubt we'll make a deal. We can only fight. May the best man win. I must defeat the Grand Master in combat. Confronting the King of the Hunt The Return In the real world again... I must recover the stolen secrets and end this story. The Grand Master should have them. To end this story, I must recover the stolen secrets. The Grand Master should have them. Stolen Secrets I've recovered the stolen witchers' secrets, completing the mission Vesemir gave me. Time to close this act. I wonder if Dandelion will find it inspiring... Something ends, something begins Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Epilogue